gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Cave Patrol Dino-Rang
"Come 'Rang or Shine!" : —Cave Patrol Dino-Rang's official catchphrase. Cave Patrol Dino-Rang 'is the Transhaper counterpart of Dino-Rang in ''Skylanders: Transhapers and one of the enemies in Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy. In Wave 4, he is in a single pack and a triple pack with the Earth Mask and Ocean Cutter Flip Wreck. He is unlocked by taking ownership of Cave Patrol Lucky. Appearance Normal Version Cave Patrol Dino-Rang has traded in his old armor for a brown outfit that greatly resembles a park ranger or an archeologist's outfit, including brown boots on his feet. Rather than wield two boomerangs normally, Dino-Rang now wields a single, X-shaped stone boomerang that can later split into two boomerangs. Attached to his hips are a flashlight and a length of rope. Transhaped Version When Transhaped using an Earth Mask, his outfit morphs into a fancier ranger outfit equipped with a backpack, and his mask morphs to fit his snout, having a headlamp on the top much like a flashlight helmet. His Cross Rang has morphed into a weapon that appears to be eight boomerangs attached to a stick, and he now wields a second, normal boomerang with a length of rope attached to it. Powers Normal Version '''Cross Rang: '''Cave Patrol Dino-Rang throws his boomerang forward, which arcs around you and returns to him. '''Dino-Lasso: '''Cave Patrol Dino-Rang twirls his rope and attempts to snare you, preventing you from moving for a moment. '''Crushing on You: '''Cave Patrol Dino-Rang slams the ground with his Cross Rang, uprooting part of the ground around you with each hit if you get too close. Transhaped Version '''Boomer-Ravager: '''Cave Patrol Dino-Rang swings his new boomerang, releasing eight boomerangs at once to pelt you. '''Lasso-Rang: '''Cave Patrol Dino-Rang throws his second boomerang, surrounding you in its arc with rope before snaring you in one convenient area. '''Crust Circle: '''Cave Patrol Dino-Rang makes his eight boomerangs strike the ground, creating a ring of impacts around him if you get too close. Death explosion and gravestone in the handheld version Death Explosion Backward Flop (normal version) Kamikaze (Transhaped Version) Gravestone (Normal Version Only) Brown ''Worms 2 ''cross (Feeding Frenzy) Quotes * "Come 'Rang or Shine!"-when placed into the toy box or standing around doing nothing * "But we were doing so well!"-when another Reposed Transhaper is defeated * "It looks like I might win a ranger medal after all!"-when another Reposed Transhaper is defeated * "Oh sure, shoot the dinosaur."-when defeated or hit by being shot * "Leave the cave at once!"-when another Reposed Transhaper is defeated * "That didn't do me any good."-when defeated or hit * "The Fish Eaters are taking us down!"-when another Reposed Transhaper is defeated * "They're taking over!"-when another Reposed Transhaper is defeated * "This doesn't look good."-when another Reposed Transhaper is defeated * "This is not my lucky day."-when defeated or hit * "You're lucky I don't use my flashlight!"-when defeated or hit * "Hey, watch my snout!"-when shot on the head, hit or defeated * "That didn't hurt!"-when shot on the head, hit or defeated * "Try that again!"-when shot on the head, hit or defeated * "You'll pay for that!"-when shot on the head, hit or defeated * "Hey!"-when hit or defeated * "Whoa!"-when hit or defeated * "Hey! Watch my snout!"-when hit or defeated * "Oh no!"-when hit or defeated * "I'm an Earth Transhaper. A REPOSED Transhaper." * "I'm a dinosaur kind of Transhaper." Exclusive Character Quotes '''When seeing Cave Patrol Lucky *"A Siamese cat? How cool!" *"An athetic cat? Who led you here, Lucky?" *"Oh no! It's Cave Patrol Lucky!" Trivia * Cave Patrol Dino-Rang's Transhaped boomerang was based on the Big Bang Meteorang, a powerful item called a "Shen Gong Wu" from the TV show Xiaolin Showdown. * He and Lucky both have the words "Cave Patrol" in the forms where they use Transhape Masks to turn themselves into stronger versions of themselves. Category:Male Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Enemies Category:Earth Enemies Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Category:Transhapers